


The Stow-Away

by WolfToothed



Series: A Pilot and a Porg [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Porg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfToothed/pseuds/WolfToothed
Summary: Poe and Finn discover a handful of adorable--written for aliviarw on tumblr!





	The Stow-Away

One of the strangest things that came from discovering Luke Skywalker’s hiding place were in the form of small, fluffy creatures called the porg, with round eyes and little downturned mouths. Inquisitive and strangely intelligent, they seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere at the Rebel base after the Rey, Chewie, and BB-8 returned from Ahch-To. When asked about their sudden appearance, the three of them showed genuine confusion. They had no idea that they had little stow-aways.  
It was one day when Poe was helping Finn with his physical therapy that the pair first saw one. Walking together slowly down the hallway from the medical-unit, the two had paused when they heard an odd pattering behind them, coming to a stop as they did. They looked all around, not seeing the cause of the noise. With a slight shrug, Poe urged Finn on; he knew how hard the recovery would be.  
When they began walking once more, the sound resumed after them. Poe was the one that halted their progress, suspicion in his gaze as his brown irises darted around. Finn, in the meantime, was correcting his hunched posture and taking steadying breaths. Then, upon seeing movement, Poe’s eyes flicked lower to the ground and settled on a small… bird?  
It kind of looked like a bird, at least. It didn’t have a beak, but it had wings and webbed feet. The small creature looked up at them with round, amber eyes, and shuffled its wings.  
“Finn…” Poe whispered, tugging on his sleeve while the ex-stormtrooper focused on standing properly with the healing scar tissue.  
“What’s up?” Finn asked nonchalantly through slightly labored breathing, and another tug on his sleeve got his full attention as he looked confusedly to Poe. Then, he followed the pilot’s gaze downward until he too was looking upon the odd little… bird.  
“Isn’t that the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” Poe breathed with wonder in his eyes, then he turned on his heel, slowly shuffling towards the creature while bending at the knees. Finn mentally digressed, noting that Poe’s reaction to the little bird was, in fact, the cutest thing he’d ever seen. It didn’t show fear, instead blinking those big eyes as Poe approached. Finn watched with a smile creeping up onto his lips at the sheer cuteness of the situation.  
“Hey there little buddy,” Poe crooned, “I’m a friend,” the pilot finished, reaching a hand out to the little animal. Finn watched as the bird leaned forward on its yellow feet, sniffing Poe’s hands curiously before pattering a little closer, orange feet slapping loudly on the hard ground. Then, a strange noise escaped the creature, and it bumped its head into Poe’s open hand, and the pilot’s eyes widened as he looked back at Finn with a grin upon his lips and his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.’’  
“We’ve been calling them porg,” came a voice, and the two looked up as Rey approached, an amused look upon her face. “They just kind of snuck onto the ship,” she explained further, folding her arms across her chest.  
“Does this one belong to anyone?” Poe found himself asking, an unabashed expression of joy on his face as the porg rubbed its soft head against his calloused palm.  
“No, he’s actually been avoiding capture,” she chuckled, blue eyes shining as she watched them. Her gaze then flicked to Finn, his own eyes remaining on the pilot and the porg. Poe’s eyes lit up even more, and he looked back to Finn once more. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he smiled widely, and Finn smiled even wider.  
“I’m thinking that Poe needs a porg,” Finn grinned, and Poe nodded enthusiastically. He then reached forward with both hands, scooping up the strange little bird. It let out the soft crooning noise again, squinting its eyes closed as Poe held it close to his chest. When Finn met Poe’s eyes once more, his heart thumped hard in his chest.  
Kriff, he was so cute.

 

That night in Poe’s apartment was… tiring. The porg was apparently a juvenile, sporting lots of energy and a knack for getting into places he shouldn’t be. He’d come to them multiple times with different tools in his mouth, or they would find him valiantly tugging a shoe out of the closet, wings spread wide to balance himself against the shoe that was nearly has large as him. After a few hours of this, and as night fell, it was then that the two decided it was time for the little fellow to settle down, and placed the porg into a small cage in the bedroom. The couple then fled to the living room to relax together, trying to ignore the pitiful sounds that the porg made in his cage. After about five minutes, there was blissful silence.  
“He must’ve gone to sleep,” Finn murmured from where he sat on the couch, carefully lowering himself closer to Poe and resting against the pilot’s chest. Poe smiled tiredly, wrapping an arm around Finn. “Maybe he wore himself out as much as he did us,” he chuckled softly.  
Poe leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Finn’s forehead. Then, he paused there, brows furrowing as a pattering came from the other room, said pattering quickly growing louder. Pulling back, he looked to the door of the bedroom, and Finn twisted slightly just in time to see the porg run into the room with wings spread wide, determination in his little eyes. Without a sound, the little creature scrambled up the slat of Finn’s leg ungracefully, flapping his wings to steady himself during his ascent.  
Then, climbing into the crook between Poe and Finn’s touching thighs, the little porg lowered himself, tucking his wings against his round little body and his legs seeming to disappear into his downy fur as he settled down, blinking his big eyes tiredly.  
“Finn, I think I can die happy now,” Poe breathed softly, watching as the porg closed his eyes with a little huff. All Finn could do was smile, his hand finding Poe’s and squeezing gently. All he could think was how he couldn’t imagine being elsewhere, curled up with his pilot and a porg.


End file.
